User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: Battle Royale
This has been in a hiatus because of some things that got me busy. I retured back, and wrote this during the weekend. Now I can publish it. This is now back. Enjoy it 100 people are on a plane, and are about to deploy on a remote island. Ghosty: So tell me why we're doing this again? Haw: For some chicken. I did it to test my strength. The plane comes open, and people start jumping. Ghosty jumps out, and he lands down at a house with his parachute, near the side of a mountain. Ghosty: What could be happening? Let's find a weapon an-- Add killed Smug with a pistol Cupcake shotgunned Rubik Salem landed a dank shot on Space More people die until about 65 still stand Ghosty: Jesus christ, people are dying that fast? Ghosty looks around. He gets a military vest for armor, a military helmet for his head, a rucksack for inventory, and his weapon...a pistol. A crappy, M1911A1 Ghosty: You have got to be kidding me. I need a shotgun or a sniper rifle. Ghosty looks around more. He sees a Steyr AUG and 2 5.56mm clips. He picks it up, and starts a long trek. ---- Desert lands at a town, and gets a shotgun and 12 gauge rounds. He sees Carbon running with a revolver. Desert: Die, hecking hecker. Desert is about to fire, but Carbon runs to cover. Carbon runs out, and starts shooting Desert. Living life in the life as a noob, I rarely use my gun. Carbon misses all his shots, and Desert just blasts him in the head. He takes all his loot, and then puts on his backpack. Desert searches more, and finds Cupcake sneaking up on Salem with a supressed deagle. Desert: (If she misses her shots) Cupcake fires. Living life in the life as a noob, it's fun for everyone She chokes her shots. Salem turns around, and knocks her out with a frying pan. He sees Desert, and pulls out a crossbow. He shoots a arrow at his arm, and Desert takes cover. Desert: At least Salem can hit something. Salem: You better surrender. Desert: Okay. I give up. Salem comes closer, and just as he's about to surprise betray, Desert is behind him aiming his shotgun at him. Desert: I never give up. Desert shotgunned Salem ---- Add looks around a farm. She picks up a civilian pack, a motorcycle helmet, and a crowbar. She also sees a buggy. Add hides in a nearby bush, ready to bait kill someone Add: To be honest, I wonder who's gonna take this buggy. A few moments later... Karp enters, and searches the area. Karp: No one wanted this? It's all for me. Karp enters, and he starts driving. Add is above him, and brandishes her crowbar. Add: Let's play a game, little boy. Add whacked Karp with a crowbar ---- 25 people remain... Add drives around and crosses a bridge, she looks away and checks the ocean Add: That's a nice view. Would be better if we weren't fi-- Add ran over Jally Add ran over Vert Add ran over Octo Add: I'm just gonna pretend that never happened... ---- Ghosty starts running, and he checks his map. Ghosty: So, the play zone is here, and I'm... He turns around and sees the play zone coming. Someone was trying to sneak kill him, but the barrier of the play area zapped them to death Ghosty: Shoot. I gotta run Suddenly, bombs start falling from the sky. Ghosty runs around and jumping like a bunny to not die from a nuke. Ghosty eventually leaves the red zone, and the play area pauses. Ghosty: Woo...I'm on fire. Ghosty's butt is burnt. ---- 10 REMAIN Haw lands a snipe on someone, and Add saw them die in the distance. She takes her buggy behind a house, and looks at him. Add: How am I gonna get rid of him? Add sees a motorcycle Add: DING! Haw: Is that a car or motorcycle? Guitar of Roundabout plays, and Add comes it about to run over him ---- 3 REMAIN The circle gets so small Add, Desert, and Ghosty all meet up. Ghosty: It's a one on one on one. Add: I'm getting that chicken Desert: It's me. Let's hurry up so I can win. Ghosty starts by firing at desert with his assault weapon. Desert gets his shotgun and blasts off Ghosty's helmet. Add dual wields pistols are fires at both of them. Ghosty and Desert run out of the line of fire, and Add rushes Desert with a crowbar. Desert counters with his frying pan, and swings but misses Add. Ghosty tosses Add to the side, and points his pistol at her. Desert comes in, but Ghosty dodges the whack. Ghosty starts shooting Desert, and Desert falls to the ground, but not dead. Ghosty finishes him, and goes to Add...she's gone. Ghosty: Wait, what. Add points a sniper rifle at his head Add: Winner, winner, chicken dinner. Add sniped Ghosty. Add: That was fun. Who wants to play again? ---- Ghosty behind the monitor: HOW'D YOU GET THERE?!!? He flips the table. Add: I sneaked around you... Desert: Well, that was crazy fun. TEH END Previous GOW: The Trippy Three in: Splatoon Category:Blog posts